1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a dishwasher, more particularly to a dishwasher having a structure capable of reducing energy consumption and improving drying performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, more home appliances are being configured to have a drying function, such as a dishwasher, a washing machine, a clothes dryer and the like. A dishwasher has a drying function to remove wash water remaining on dishware after the completion of a washing, and a washing machine and a clothes dryer have a drying function to dry wet clothes.
For example, a dishwasher is configured to wash dishware sanitarily and efficiently, and washes dirty dishware and dries washed dishware. A drying cycle in the dishwasher is configured to remove moisture from washed dishware. The drying cycle includes warming dishware by increasing a temperature of water sprayed to the dishware during a last washing cycle, evaporating water remaining on the dishware, and removing water by condensing water vapor in a cooling duct disposed on the inside or the outside of a washing tub or by absorbing water vapor with a desiccant.
When using a desiccant for removal of water vapor, the regeneration process of drying the desiccant is required to allow the desiccant to absorb moisture during the drying cycle. Conventionally, a method of heating the desiccant by a heater during a washing cycle or a rinsing cycle is used. By heating the desiccant with the heater, moisture is removed from the desiccant so that regeneration of the desiccant is performed, and the regenerated desiccant is allowed to absorb water again during a drying cycle.
In general, as for a dishwasher, desiccant porous is used, and water vapor absorbed into the desiccant porous is accommodated in a liquid or gaseous state. In order to regenerate the desiccant porous, energy, that is, evaporation heat, is required to change water contained in the pores into steam, and additional energy also is required to allow water vapor to escape from the pores. Thus, for the regeneration of the desiccant, large amount of energy is required so there is a problem that energy consumption increases.